


Выдающиеся навыки

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bloodplay, Bondage, Crying During Sex, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder Talk Kink, Not copy to another site, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Subspace, risk aware consent, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Стива заводит в Баки все, даже то, что по его представлениям не должно. Баки любит Стива целиком и полностью и делает все возможное, чтобы показать ему, насколько он поддерживает любые его желания, даже неожиданные.





	Выдающиеся навыки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Competency Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272451) by [SMDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling). 



> все с согласия, все оговорено, все участники получили удовольствие.  
> бета - madchester

– У тебя костюм сел? – спрашивает Баки, пока они смотрят фильм. 

– Что? – Стив хмурится, поворачиваясь к нему.

Тот держит лицо, продолжая мысль:  
– Просто подумал. Вчера показалось, что он выглядит тесным, ну, в промежности.

Стив мгновенно краснеет, и Баки прикусывает щеку изнутри, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку.

– Что… я не понимаю о чем ты… нет, я бы не сказал, – Стив упорно смотрит в телевизор. Его румянец опустился до шеи, но даже в профиль Баки видны его распахнутые в смущении глаза.

– Ты уверен?

– Абсолютно, – бурчит Стив, все еще не поворачиваясь.

– Хмм, – нечленоразделно выдает Баки, – я уверен, что после того, как я закончил рубить и шинковать тех растениевидных мутантов, твои штаны были очень плотно натянуты в районе паха...

– Ну чего ты хочешь от меня? – прерывает его Стив, бросив на Баки мимолетный взгляд, и опускает глаза в пол. – Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я...

– О, я не знаю, Стиви. Может, что у тебя стоит на то, как я ловко обращаюсь с ножами? – дразнит Баки, слегка толкаясь ногой в его бедро.

– Но это не так! – протестует Стив, наконец-то глядя ему в глаза.

– Вчера все говорило об ином, приятель. Я боялся, что у тебя штаны порвутся.

– Они... Я… Черт! – восклицает Стив, закрывая лицо руками. – Прости, Баки, мне очень жаль.

– Хей, Стиви, нет, не извиняйся! – взволнованно говорит Баки, выпрямляется и тянется, пытаясь убрать его руки от лица. Стив отворачивается.

– Но я должен, Бак, – продолжает он приглушенно. – Меня заводит, когда… когда ты… когда… – Стив резко вдыхает, но не продолжает.

– Когда я что? Когда я весь из себя такой Зимний Солдат? – мягко говорит Баки, успокаивающе поглаживая ладонью предплечье Стива.

Тот злобно рычит и кивает головой, все еще не показывая лица.

– Чувствуешь себя виноватым? – спрашивает Баки. – Хотя на самом деле не должен.

На это Стив отталкивает его, поднимается и начинает ходить из стороны в сторону, бесконтрольно размахивая руками.

– Конечно, я чувствую себя виноватым, Баки! Так и должно быть! Мне не должно нравиться, что с тобой сделали эти ублюдки, я должен ненавидеть это все, но вместо этого я оказываюсь со стояком посреди чертовой битвы! Словно я подросток, у которого встает от любого дуновения ветерка!

– Стив, – пытается прервать его Баки, но тот не останавливается.

– Ты такой чертовски красивый, когда дерешься! Голыми руками, с пистолетом, с чем угодно! Твои движения плавные, совершенные, ты используешь ножи, будто родился с ними, у меня никогда не получалось так со щитом. Ты дерешься так, словно ангел господень спустился на Землю, чтобы покарать неверующих и...

– Итак, у тебя стоит на мой... профессионализм, – говорит Баки, когда Стив прерывается, чтобы вдохнуть. Стив, раскрасневшийся и тяжело дышащий, смотрит на него совершенно диким взглядом. Он взмахивает руками и давится воздухом вместо ответа.

– Стояк на мой чрезвычайный, совершенный профессионализм, – уточняет Баки, пожимая плечами. – Если быть точным – на мое владение ножом. Это нормально, Стив.

Тот издает звук, похожий на нечто среднее между ревом свирепого носорога и гуся. Баки терпеливо ждет, пока тот вспомнит, как говорить.

– Как, – Стив почти с усилием прерывается, – как ты можешь так спокойно к этому относиться?

– Стив, – Баки говорит осторожным ровным голосом. – Я знаю, что все свои навыки я получил потому, что Гидра тренировала меня. Но они мои, и теперь я могу использовать их как хочу. Как бы не были ужасны тренировки, они дали мне те навыки, которыми я сейчас владею, позволили мне вновь прикрывать твою спину, как я делал в Бруклине до того, как ты согласился на эксперимент.

– Да, я был в твоей команде на войне, но по сравнению с тобой я был никем, нет, послушай меня Стив, – Баки настойчиво продолжает: – Я больше не мог тебя защитить, как делал это раньше. Словно ты внезапно вырос и стал способен бороться с великим злом, с настоящими монстрами, а я был просто каким-то придурком, который лишь спотыкался за твоей спиной и пытался не отстать.

– Конечно, я был лучшим снайпером уже тогда, и сыворотка мне для этого не была нужна. Но я все еще был человеком, который больше подходил для бруклинских закоулков, чем для войны, в отличие от тебя. И все что я мог сделать – это идти рядом с тобой, а потом я... – Баки останавливается, чтобы отдышаться; он отводит взгляд от Стива, который смотрит взглядом побитого щенка.

– А затем я отстал, буквально остался позади, Стив. Гидра сломала меня, но их тренировки вместе с сывороткой дали мне возможность снова идти за тобой. Я могу стоять рядом или быть в твоей команде и сражаться с монстрами, настоящими монстрами – мутантами-растениями, Стив, кто еще это может делать? – с тобой, прикрывая тебе спину. То, что сделала Гидра, сейчас означает, что мы можем быть вместе здесь, в будущем, сражаясь бок о бок, как равные, так, как никогда не было раньше – ни на войне, ни в Бруклине.

Баки бросает на Стива предупреждающий взгляд, что он еще не закончил.

– Сыворотка дала тебе возможность наконец-то противостоять большим хулиганам на детской площадке. Моя дала мне возможность встать рядом. Я знаю, что ты добровольно согласился на эксперимент, в отличие от меня, но все закончилось одинаково? Для нас обоих? Мы здесь, вместе?

Стив откидывается спиной на диван, сжимает руки Баки между своих ладоней.  
– Ох, Бак...

– И еще кое-что, Стиви, – Баки наклоняется, упираясь своим лбом в Стива.

– Я иногда…– Баки закрывает глаза, не в силах встретиться с уже влажным от слез взглядом Стива, – иногда просто волнуюсь, – я знаю, ты будешь это отрицать, возможно, я просто переживаю или что-то типа этого дерьма – что ты забываешь. Да, я все еще Баки. Но я не тот Баки, который вырос с тобой в Бруклине или сражался на войне. Теперь я еще и Зимний Солдат. И, если честно...

Он открывает глаза, наблюдая, как Стив поднимает руки, чтобы нежно поцеловать ему костяшки. Наконец он не прячет взгляд.

– Знать, что какая-то часть Зимнего Солдата, которая теперь является моей частью и отличает меня от того, кем я был раньше, так тебя заводит? Меня это тоже возбуждает, – шепчет Баки.

Стив отпускает его руки, чтобы притянуть его для грубого поцелуя. Он не особенно глубокий – они просто открытыми ртами прижимаются так сильно, что могут поставить синяки друг другу. Баки хватается за руки Стива, чтобы сохранить равновесие – тот тянется к нему, вынуждая откинуться, – хотя Стив удерживает его лицо руками.

Стив целует его так, словно пытается влить ему через рот всю силу своей огромной любви, и Баки пьет ее с благодарностью.

Наконец Стив прерывает поцелуй и успокаивающе облизывает губы Баки, словно извиняясь за грубое обращение. 

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит он серьезно, удерживая голову Баки, чтобы тот не смог отвернуться. Баки даже не думает об этом, завороженный той глубиной эмоций, которые видит в больших голубых глазах Стива.

– Я любил тебя в Бруклине, любил тебя на войне, любил тебя в… – он проглатывает сдавленное рыдание, а потом заставляет себя продолжать, – во льду, любил тебя на хеликарриере, даже когда ты меня не узнавал, и я люблю тебя сейчас. Такого, какой ты сейчас, Зимнего Солдата и не только. 

Баки кидается вперед, чтобы урвать еще один поцелуй. Стив выдыхает в его губы и отклоняется.

– И да, – говорит он, румянец медленно отступает, – у меня есть – кактысказал – “стояк на профессионализм”

– Мегастояк на мой чрезвычайный, совершенный профессионализм, – поправляет Баки, начиная ухмыляться. Стив вздрагивает, но не отворачивается и кивает.

– Особенно на мои навыки владения ножом, – продолжает Баки, широко ухмыляясь. Стив стонет, щеки снова покрываются румянцем, и он наконец прерывает напряженный контакт глазами, чтобы спрятать свое лицо в плечо Баки.

– Ненавижу тебя, – бормочет он.

– И я люблю тебя, Стиви, – смеется Баки и утешительно похлопывает его по спине. – И у меня есть несколько идей, как мы могли бы воплотить в жизнь твой фетиш.

Стив вопросительно мычит.

– Обсудим позже, – обещает Баки, невинно целуя Стива в затылок.

* * *

И они говорят об этом. Не постоянно, но в течение трех недель они обсуждают “стоп-слово”, Стив заказывает еще один комплект своего костюма, а Баки при помощи Джарвиса добывает специальную веревку, рассчитанную на суперсолдат.

Также Стив тратит впечатляющую сумму на приобретение различных диванных подушек, которыми можно скрыть стояк, когда Наташа и Баки точат свои ножи во время киновечеров мстителей.

И вот сейчас, сразу после полуночи, Стив в полном облачении на лифте едет в тренажерный зал. Баки спустился чуть раньше, чтобы все подготовить, а Джарвис согласился закрыть для них зал “на обслуживание”. Учитывая, какой урон может нанести любой из мстителей даже во время тренировок, Стив сомневается, что кто-нибудь удивится.

Его пульс учащается, а ладони потеют. Он слишком нервничает, чтобы возбудиться, но острые ощущения уже пульсируют под кожей.

Лифт подает одиночный звуковой сигнал о прибытии на место и открывает двери.

За один вдох Стив собирается с силами, выпрямляет спину и входит в зал.

Там темно, лишь тусклый свет отбрасывает глубокие тени по углам и возле различных тренажеров. 

Он отцепляет щит от креплений, держа его в обычной оборонительной хватке, и медленно идет в центр, где лежат маты.

Закрывающаяся за спиной дверь лифта заставляет его подпрыгнуть. Стив оборачивается, группируясь за щитом.

Конечно, там ничего нет, и он медленно и ровно дышит через нос, напрягая слух. Даже со своими суперспособностями он не слышит и не видит никаких признаков Баки.

Стив выпрямляется и начинает медленно, внимательно, по кругу всматриваться в темноту.

Он разворачивается почти на триста шестьдесят градусов назад к дверям лифта, когда краем глаза видит вспышку света, отразившуюся от гладкой металлической поверхности.

Если бы Стив был обычным, неусовершенствованным человеком, маленький метательный нож оказался бы в его яремной вене. Вместо этого нож оказывается сбит щитом и падает к ногам.

Стив смотрит на него, тяжело дыша и пережидая всплеск адреналина, прежде чем вновь прикрыться щитом.

Баки – нет, не Баки, это Зимний Солдат во всей его красе – отбивает своей металлической рукой вибраниумовый щит словно муху.

Его правая рука поднимается, и Стив едва успевает увернуться. Он бросается к щиту, чтобы закрыться им от Солдата, но и его противник двигается быстро и плавно.

Прежде чем Стив успевает прикрыться, он чувствует острую боль в затылке, а лезвие ножа прорезает его кожаную перчатку, как подтаявшее масло.

Он не роняет щит, но его хватка становится слабой и ненадежной. Когда он блокирует следующий удар, его пальцы скользят, и, прежде чем он успевает перехватить щит, Баки живой рукой вырывает у него щит и швыряет с такой силой, что тот застревает в стене.

Стиву остается защищаться от ножа Баки только голыми руками. Он отбивает пару ударов и даже наносит один, но промахивается, Баки заставляет его обороняться.

Ему удается блокировать предплечьями большинство ударов, избегая острых клинков, которые он замечает в тусклом свете.

Тем не менее, он чувствует, как на руках огненными цветами распускаются порезы, они сыплются на него всё чаще, хоть он и пытается отступить. Внезапно он чувствует жалящую линию на бедре, тут же горящие линии вспыхивают на животе и ребрах.

Каждый порез неглубокий, пустяковый, и с сывороткой они заживают менее чем за минуту. Боль незначительна по сравнению с другими травмами, которые получал Стив, но она неизбежна и непредсказуема.

Стив отступает назад, к спортивным матам, увеличивая расстояние до Баки. Затем он бросается на него, метя в солнечное сплетение, пытаясь сбить с ног и схватить.

Но Баки быстрее, он делает шаг в сторону и, вместо того, чтобы рассечь спину Стива одним длинным ударом, каким-то непостижимым образом – он что, нож выронил? – хватает его за воротник и, развернув по часовой стрелке, швыряет на маты.

Стив летит вперед и так жестко приземляется на живот с другой стороны матов, что выбивает весь воздух из легких. Он опирается на руки и колени, и почти сразу падает, поскальзываясь на собственной крови.

Стив смотрит через плечо, ожидая, что Баки уже будет возле него. Однако тот медленно идет к нему, в каждой руке – по ножу, оставляющему след капающей крови.

Он идеальный хищник, спокойный, собранный и уверенный в себе. Он знает, что победит в этой схватке – добыча может быть еще не в его руках, но это только вопрос времени.

Стив осознает, какая тут нужна точность – каждая его рана оказалась не так глубока, чтобы причинить вред, они все уже зажили. Ножи Баки режут его только с той силой, чтобы рассечь форму и оставить мелкие, ровные линии на коже.

Внезапно он понимает, что на мосту Зимний Солдат сражался с ним вполсилы. Между крио и креслом навыки Зимнего Солдата никогда не могли проявиться должным образом, просто по приказу Гидры.

А здесь, сейчас? Зимний Солдат во всей своей красе – сто процентов самоконтроля, сто процентов боевой готовности.

Даже во время драки, двигаясь быстрее, чем мог бы уловить глаз нормального человека, Баки режет настолько глубоко, как он хочет и именно там, где он хочет.

У Стива никогда не было и шанса.

Когда Стив почти забыл о своем члене под влиянием адреналина от драки, напряжения от необходимости постоянно защищаться, тот внезапно крепко встает.

Он карабкается по матам и, спотыкаясь, наконец встает на ноги, как раз к тому моменту, когда Баки подходит к нему.

На спине, на ногах, на плечах появляется больше горящих линий. Баки, кажется, окружает его вихрем летящего серебра. Стив наносит нерешительный удар, который не достигает цели. Не то чтобы он ожидал другого.

Баки словно летает вокруг него – Стив даже не может отследить его движения.

Он впечатывает Стива в стену, прижимая нож к яремной вене и металлической рукой сжимая его запястья над головой.

Нож входит в кожу ровно настолько, чтобы выступила кровь, и остается там, двигаясь в такт беспорядочному дыханию Стива, чтобы не разрезать слишком глубоко и при этом не уменьшать давление.

Баки бедром втискивается между ног Стива и притирается к его члену, причиняя боль.

Стив извивается на его ноге, трется, как собака, пока Баки не вжимает лезвие почти на дюйм глубже, предупреждая. Стив заставляет себя замереть, тяжело и порывисто дыша, глаза почти закатываются от жажды большего контакта.

Дыхание у Баки ровное. Он безэмоционально смотрит на лицо Стива, взгляд у него расчетливый. Стив встречает этот взгляд с максимально возможным достоинством.

По ощущениям Стива проходит вечность, прежде чем Баки улыбается.

Он даже не успевает моргнуть, как снова оказывается на животе: обе руки неудобно лежат над головой, запястья удерживает металлическая рука.

Стив крутится и пинается, пытаясь сдвинуться, отползти, освободить плечи, хоть что-то. Баки, кажется, даже не замечает этого, тащит его по матам, по грубому бетонному полу спортзала в сторону крючка для боксерской груши, которой сейчас там нет.

Он поднимает Стива, ловко привязывает запястья к свисающей с пустого крючка веревке, изготовленной на заказ и пропитанной самым сильным веществом на земле после вибраниума.

Стив крутится, пальцы ног скребут по полу в попытке обрести равновесие. Баки привязывает его достаточно высоко – он опирается на носки, но не может опуститься на пятки.

Баки напевает под нос, скользя двумя пальцами своей живой руки между кожей Стива и веревками, проверяя натяжение и убеждаясь, что они не нарушают кровообращение.

Когда Стив оказывается зафиксирован как надо, Баки встает перед ним, осматривая.

Стив чувствует себя подобно животному, которое подвесили чтоб распотрошить и разделать.

Баки проводит ножом по правому боку Стива, от подмышки до пупка.

– Почти все, – говорит он себе, – осталось немного.

– Что? – выдыхает Стив, но тут Баки снова быстро движется вокруг него, разрезая форму в разных, кажется, выбранных наугад местах.

Он не режет до крови, просто позволяет Стиву на секунду почувствовать поцелуй лезвия в каждом месте. Баки продолжает обходить его, поднимаясь по рукам Стива, обвивая торс и спину, пока форма не начинает свисать клочьями.

Баки вновь становится перед ним, прячет оружие в ножны и улыбается.

– Баки, – выдыхает Стив и выгибается, оставляя на земле только самые кончики пальцев, когда тот хватает металлической рукой его член сквозь остатки штанов.

Правая рука тянется к воротнику, и когда Стив откидывает голову назад, ногти царапают горло, а потом крепко хватают ткань. Левая рука делает то же самое с поясом на штанах.

Баки тянет одним плавным движением, и вся форма Стива – крепления щита, майка, нижнее белье и все остальное – слетает с него, обнажая почти полностью, оставляя только красные кожаные сапоги и перчатки.

Стив неосознанно стонет от сочетания ощущений – кожу дергает в местах, где костюм присох от крови, холодный воздух обжигает обнаженное тело, облегчение от того, что его член освобождается и шлепается по нижней части живота.

Он откидывает голову назад, глаза закрываются, и он бьется в удерживающей его веревке, едва замечая, как Баки отбрасывает остатки костюма в сторону.

И даже не видит, что Баки передвигается ему за спину, пока не чувствует острие ножа у горла.

– Успокойся, сладкий, – хрипло шепчет Баки ему в ухо. Он прижимается всем телом к спине Стива, принимая на себя часть его веса, и Стив вздрагивает от прикосновения грубой ткани и пряжек формы Зимнего солдата.

Баки держит нож в левой руке, вонзая его настолько, чтобы выпустить еще одну каплю крови.

– Если будешь слишком сильно бороться, я могу дернуться и действительно причинить тебе боль, – говорит он Стиву, выдыхая в ухо. Стив снова стонет, пытаясь устоять, но продолжает дрожать.

– Вот здесь твоя сонная артерия находится ближе всего к поверхности кожи, – продолжает Баки, – и все, что нужно, – это дернуться моему запястью, и вся комната окрасится твоей кровью.

– Ба-а-а-аки, – снова стонет Стив, прислонившись головой к его плечу и обнажая горло.

– Или, – Баки проводит ножом вниз, разрезая нежную кожу над ключицей Стива и рисуя красную линию вниз по центру груди и дальше под левой грудной мышцей. Он останавливается, только когда лезвие сильно прижимается между двумя ребрами, – я мог бы вонзить нож прямо сюда и вырезать твое сердце.

Он сильнее надавливает, и Стив чувствует, как лезвие входит под кожу.

– Если бы я захотел, то мог бы вскрыть тебя вот так, – говорит Баки и правой рукой с ножом тянется к вытянутой вверх руке Стива. Он прорезает мягкую кожу внутренней стороны предплечья, ведя вниз по выпуклой вене, особенно сильно нажимая в выпрямленном изгибе локтя, прослеживая очертание мышцы и заканчивая в подмышечной впадине.

– Вот что я скажу тебе, куколка. Если воткнуть сюда, в плечевую артерию, а потом вытащить нож, то она забрызжет, как шампанское, из которого выбили пробку.

Стив снова вздрагивает и скулит.

Баки ведет оба ножа вниз, потом по кругу к верхней части брюшных мышц Стива, где они мучительно сжимаются, пытаясь удержать его неподвижно. Баки отступает назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними и позволяя Стиву снова висеть без поддержки.

Стив подсознательно дергается вперед, но Баки уже ножами царапает спину, давит на почки, и Стив напрягается, чтобы удержать спину ровно.

– Я мог бы начать вырезать твои органы один за другим отсюда, – говорит Баки. Он ослабляет нажим и движется к правому боку Стива, таща за собой нож в правой руке, оставляя после себя еще одну полосу крови.

Он доводит его до пупка и продолжает:  
– Но проще всего начать отсюда.

Стив задыхается и начинает стонать:  
– Баки, Баки, Баки….

Его член дергается, и головка ударяется о нож. Стив всхлипывает и зажмуривается, закрывая заполнившиеся слезами глаза.

Баки игнорирует это, прижимая кончик ножа в левой руке к спине Стива, прямо над позвоночником.

– Или, если бы я не хотел тебя убить, то мог бы просто перерезать твой спинной мозг. Парализовать тебя, – непринужденно говорит он.

Нож в правой руке начинает двигаться вниз от пупка к правому бедру Стива, осторожно избегая его члена.

– Если бы я действительно хотел тебя убить, – говорит ему Баки, и Стив открывает глаза, наклоняя к нему голову, слезы текут по щекам из-за избытка ощущений и адреналина.

– Баки, – выдыхает он сломлено.

– Я бы сделал это быстро и грязно. 

Ножом он ведет по складке, соединяющей бедро Стива с пахом, и Стив снова непроизвольно дергается, но каким-то образом Баки сдвигает лезвие вместе с ним, не теряя ни грамма контроля.

– Бедренная артерия, – Баки останавливается, прокалывая кожу выше того места, где Стив чувствует биение пульса в паху. Рана чуть глубже, чем укол, ровно настолько, чтобы капля крови стекла вниз, но это ломает Стива, и он рыдает от нахлынувших эмоций.

Холодное давление ножей внезапно исчезает с кожи, вместо этого его лицо обхватывает теплая правая рука, металлическая берется за затылок Стива, заставляя его повернуться к Баки.

– Стиви, ты в порядке? – шепчет он нежным и любящим голосом, так отличающимся от бесстрастного, почти лекторского тона, которым он описывал способы как может выпотрошить Стива.

– Баки, – снова говорит Стив и тянется к нему. Тот наклоняется, целомудренно целует его в губы, а затем снова отступает.

– Детка, ты со мной? – его голос все еще мягкий, но в нем ясно чувствуется приказ.

– Я в порядке, зеленый, Бак, зеленый, пожалуйста, – бормочет Стив, отчаянно кивая.

– Шшш, – шепчет Баки, снова его целуя, – я здесь, я никуда не уйду.

Стив снова всхлипывает, но кивает еще раз, настроенный продолжать. Его член по-прежнему твердый и теперь течет постоянно. Он может чувствовать, как его предэякулят стекает к мошонке, затекает в лобковые волосы, и из-за того, что он весь вечер постоянно кровоточил, истекая горячей жидкостью из многочисленных мест по всему телу, ему кажется, что из его члена вытекает кровь.

– Пожалуйста, – повторяет Стив, сопровождая слова протяжным просящим стоном.

Баки смотрит на него несколько секунд, прежде чем кивнуть.

– Раздвинь для меня ноги, дорогой, как можно шире.

Стив старается изо всех сил, и это занимает у него почти минуту – все усложняется тем, что Баки все еще держит его голову. В конце концов он раздвигает ноги, стоя теперь только на самых кончиках больших пальцев, основная часть веса удерживается веревкой на запястьях.

– Хороший мальчик, – говорит Баки, позволяет голове Стива опуститься вниз, но не отходит. Стив стонет от похвалы и поднимает голову прямо. 

– Итак, я не хочу тебя убивать. Или парализовать, или расчленять тебя, милый, – говорит ему Баки, возвращаясь к методическому комментированию всего, что он может сделать со Стивом, если захочет.

– Честно говоря, если бы я действительно хотел сделать тебе больно, есть самый очевидный способ. Догадаешься, что это? – спрашивает Баки, глядя на него.

Стив наклоняет голову вперед и смотрит на Баки, у которого непонятно как снова оказались ножи в руках. Или, по крайней мере, Стив предполагает, что у него по одному в каждой руке – сам он видит только тот, что в правой руке Баки, металлическая не видна из-за его позы.

Он вопросительно мычит, широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдая, как Баки медленно поднимает нож и прижимает его к складке бедра у паха. На этот раз он не режет кожу, но Стив настолько чувствителен, что прикосновение края лезвия все равно ощущается обжигающей линией.

– На самом деле? – Баки снова напевает и, разрывая зрительный контакт со Стивом, переводит взгляд на нож. Тот исчезает из поля зрения, скрытый его твердым членом, и, когда кончик сдвигается от его внутреннего бедра и прижимается к промежности, Стив понимает, что Баки имеет в виду.

– Баки-Баки-Баки-БАКИ!!! – он плачет, все тело напрягается, когда Баки осторожно поднимает его яйца на лезвие ножа.

– Стой спокойно, Стиви, – напоминает он, глядя на него и ухмыляясь, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на своих действиях. – Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я сейчас сорвался.

Стив давится воздухом, легкие мучительно сжимаются. Баки не двигается, просто держит яйца на ноже, пока Стив не делает глубокий вдох.

Выдох сопровождается всхлипом, внезапно Стив снова хватает ртом воздух и начинает рыдать, лицо искажается и краснеет, бесконтрольно текут слезы и сопли. Он так сильно рыдает, что даже не может сглотнуть слюну, и она стекает по подбородку.

– Ох, детка, – успокаивает Баки, хотя и не двигает ножом. Вместо этого он поднимает голову и смотрит, как Стив ломается.

– Ты думаешь, что это плохо? Если бы я действительно захотел тебя трахнуть, – и тут Баки наконец убирает нож, позволяя яйцам вернуться на место. Мышцы Стива расслабляются в том месте, где он пытался не двигаться, и он начинает дрожать, сбрасывая напряжение.

Баки проводит ножом по мошонке Стива к основанию его члена. И начинает аккуратно скрести по нему, не надрезая кожу. Текущая из него смазка собирается на плоской поверхности клинка.

Стив не может не дергать бедрами вперед, и если бы у Баки не было такого железного контроля, Стив бы порезал свой собственный член. Вместо этого нож двигается вместе со Стивом, никогда не оказывая большего давления, чем того желает Баки, так же Стив внезапно вспоминает про другой нож, который Баки держит за его спиной.

– Если бы я захотел трахнуться с тобой, – повторяет Баки, проводя вторым ножом по ягодицам Стива.

– То я бы просто сделал это, – продолжает он, одновременно прижимая острие ножа в своей металлической руке к дырке Стива и балансируя острием другого напротив уретры.

Стив едва осознает, что он на грани оргазма, пока яйца не начинают пульсировать и поджиматься, а член истекать спермой. Она покрывает руку Баки и нож, несмотря на то, что Баки одним изящным движением отводит их от тела Стива.

Стив кричит, бьется, пальцами ног теряя опору и почти вырывая плечи, пока он кончает, кончает и кончает.

Его яйца не перестают пульсировать, член не перестает дергаться, он чувствует, как дырка судорожно сжимается вокруг пустоты. Он сильно вжимается головой в свое плечо, все еще крича от оргазма.

Он не может сосредоточиться, его зрение размыто, но он видит, как Баки правой рукой подносит к своим губам нож, весь в крови и сперме, и облизывает его.

Стив срывает голос, когда новая волна удовольствия проходит сквозь него, и Баки встречает его взгляд, улыбаясь широко и опасно.

Стив не слышит грохота ножей, отбрасываемых Баки.

Он едва замечает, когда Баки снова обхватывает руками его лицо, прижимаясь губами к губам, глубоко проникая языком в его рот.

Он чувствует горькое железо и свою соленую кровь, и сперму, смешавшиеся на языке Баки, и в течение доли секунды не может определиться, действительно ли он кончил или же Баки убил его, это сперма, все еще капающая с его члена или это кровь?…

* * *

– Стиви, Стиви, детка, ты слышишь меня?

– Ба... – он прерывается, кашляя.

– Вот, детка, давай, попей, милый. Тссс, медленно, вот так, нет, дай мне держать бутылку, я держу ее, просто сделай глоток для меня, да, вот так.

Рука Стива дрожит, нащупывая бутылку с прохладной водой и запястье Баки. Он делает глоток, потом еще один, и ледяная вода омывает его горло. Баки ждет секунду и убирает бутылку.

Стив протестующе мычит, протягивая руку к бутылке. Большой палец Баки прикасается к его губам, вытирая, где пролилась часть воды.

– Надо осторожнее, сладкий, сейчас пить надо очень медленно, не хочу, чтобы тебя стошнило, – говорит ему Баки.

– Я не болен, – ворчит Стив, в конце концов дотягиваясь до бутылки в руке Баки. Тот тихо смеется ему в ухо и позволяет поднести ее к губам.

– Так где же я такое слышал раньше?

Стив бросает на него взгляд через плечо, но продолжает пить воду, пока не насыщается.

– Вот и отлично, – говорит Баки, как только Стив останавливается, и тянется, чтобы поставить бутылку на тумбочку.

Внезапно Стив осознает, где он находится. Большей частью он лежит на коленях Баки, который откинулся на изголовье кровати. Они голые, но в тепле, Стив начинает потеть. Баки укутал их в три самых пушистых одеяла, что у них есть, и Стив замечает, что у него мокрые волосы.

Он моргает, вспоминая зал, осознает, что все его порезы зажили, и он не чувствует липких потеков крови и спермы на своем теле.

– Чт случлсь? – спрашивает он не в состоянии четко проговорить слова. 

– Ты отключился, родной, – отвечает Баки, крепко обнимая Стива и прижимаясь губами к волосам.

– Я ... Ты кончил, и я поцеловал тебя, а когда я целовал тебя, твои глаза вдруг закатились, и ты повис мертвым грузом. Потерял сознание, – объясняет Баки.

Разум у Стива замедленный, затуманенный, но он все равно слышит беспокойство в голосе Баки, несмотря на то, что тот пытается скрыть это. Он принюхивается к Баки, зарываясь носом в его шею и глубоко дыша.

– Отрубился, потому что это был лучший оргазм в моей жизни, – говорит он не отстраняясь. Его губы по сути мнут кожу, пока он это говорит, и он лижет ее просто потому, что хочет.

Стив мычит, ухмыляется и наслаждается вкусом кожи Баки, чистой, с острым запахом мыла.

Баки фыркает ему в волосы, прижимая ближе.

– Да?

– Да, Баки, – твердо говорит Стив, и хотя он измотан, хотя его голова ощущается так, словно весит тысячу фунтов, он выпрямляется, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Это было невероятно, – серьезно говорит он Баки. Тот всматривается в его лицо, прикусив губу и нахмурившись. Стив в ответ смотрит решительно.

Баки сдается, наконец поверив ему, и протягивает руку, чтобы вернуть голову Стива к своему плечу. Тот счастливо сопит, снова закрывая глаза.

– Однако прямо сейчас я иду спать, Бак. 

– Ты уже спишь, сопляк, – говорит ему Баки, ласково гладя по волосам.

Стив собирается полностью отрубиться, как неожиданно ему приходит одна мысль.

Он открывает глаза, и рука Баки останавливается, чувствуя его напряжение.

– Подожди, – Стив поднимает голову, чтобы спросить, – а ты, ты кончил?

– Стиви... серьезно?

– Серьезно, придурок.

– Это было ... Стив, ты был таким хорошим и таким красивым, позволил мне сделать все это с тобой, поверь мне, я на сто процентов удовлетворен, – отвечает Баки.

– Но ты кончил? – не успокаивается Стив, и Баки призывает всю выдержку Зимнего Солдата, чтобы не закатить глаза.

– Мне не нужно было, Стиви. Это было потрясающе и без оргазма, великолепно, ты был идеальным, куколка, клянусь.

– Давай я тебе отсосу, – говорит Стив и начинает рукой ощупывать Баки в непосредственной близости от промежности.

– Стив, Стив, подожди, я серьезно, – Баки хватается за блуждающую под одеялами руку.

– Ты едва можешь держать глаза открытыми, приятель, – твердо говорит ему Баки. – Последнее, что тебе надо, это заснуть на моем члене.

– Или я мог бы сделать это, – говорит Стив, делая паузу в борьбе с хваткой Баки за право найти его член. 

– Что?

– Да ладно, Бак, просто переверни меня и выеби в рот. Мне даже не придется ничего делать!

Баки смотрит на Стива, медленно поднимая брови.

– Стив, я, конечно, ценю твое предложение… но звучит оно непривлекательно.

Стив надувается, и Баки вздыхает.

– Стиви, если честно, это меня тоже измотало. Как насчет того, чтобы просто пойти спать, как ты собирался, и я тоже буду спать. Потом, когда проснешься, ты сможешь поразить меня до глубины души, хорошо?

Минуту Стив думает над этим, медленно моргая.

– Мы заключили сделку, Барнс, – говорит он, решительно кивнув в подтверждение договоренности.

– Иди спать, сопляк, – снова говорит ему Баки и укладывает обратно. На этот раз Стив там и остается.

Баки протягивает руку, чтобы выключить свет, погружая комнату во тьму, и сползает по подушкам, прежде чем снова вернуться к волосам Стива.

Когда он понимает, что тот снова заснул и сам он собирается последовать за ним, то шепчет в темноту: 

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – бормочет Стив, и Баки прячет улыбку в его волосах.


End file.
